


Friends in Other Worlds

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU!Malec are murdered in front of their daughter, M/M, but they don't stay dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: The Redefined AU!Malec are murdered. Maxine knows where to go to get help.





	1. Death

I'm working on this now because it's clogging up my head and keeping me from  **Once a Protector, Always a Protector**. Once I get this done, I can get back to work on that.

**WARNING:** AU!Malec's deaths may be upsetting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is finishing his lunch when he looks up, sees a portal open, and out runs fourteen year old Maxine. She glances around the living room, then her tear filled eyes look at Max.

Max jumps out the chair and runs to her. He screams, "Poppa." He pulls her into his arms and holds her tight.

Magnus runs out his office and sees them, "Maxine?"

She lets Max go and runs towards him, then stops. Magnus looks at her gently and walks over, "It's okay, Maxine. Come here."

She goes into his embrace and holds his shirt tight in both hands. In between sobs she whispers, "They're dead."

Max takes out his phone and texts "911" to Alec. He opens a portal to his father's office, then runs to his room for his laptop.

Alec walks through the portal into the loft, putting his phone back in his pocket. He looks around, "Maxine?"

She turns at his voice and reaches for him, afraid to let Magnus go. Alec walks over and she buries her face in his chest as she holds Magnus' shirt tight in her right hand.

Max powers up his laptop as he sets it on the kitchen table and sits down. He glares at it, "Damn it, faster."

Magnus gently releases Maxine's grip on his shirt. She screams and looks at him with panic in her eyes. He gently kisses her knuckles, "It's okay, Maxine." He puts her hand on Alec's sleeve and tells his husband, "Take her out of here." Alec nods and he guides her into Magnus' office.

Magnus walks over to Max and sits next to him, "Portal window."

Max nods. He glares at the laptop and moves it to the side. He opens a portal window.

.

.

.

The loft.

Magnus walks out his office to answer the door. The door bursts open and Connelly is standing there, "Hello Magnus."

Magnus glares at him and lifts his hand, but Connelly quickly puts handcuffs on him and slams him against a wall. Magnus' cat eyes flare, "Why are you here?"

Alec comes running out their bedroom, seraph blade in hand. Connelly smiles at him, and flicks his hand. Alec slams into an invisible wall. Alec narrows his eyes, "Get out of our home."

Connelly smiles and opens a portal in back of Alec. Magnus screams as he sees Aldertree walk out and stab Alec in the back. Aldertree pulls the blade out, as Alec falls to the floor. Aldertree smiles at Magnus as he slashes Alec's love rune, "This time he isn't coming back."

Magnus screams as he tries to break free from the handcuffs. Tears roll down his face as he glares at Aldertree, "I will rip you to pieces."

Connelly laughs as he walks over to Magnus and easily breaks his neck, "You're not doing shit." Magnus falls to the floor, dead.

Aldertree and Connelly both turn when they hear screaming. Maxine is standing outside her bedroom. Connelly glances at Aldertree, the ShadowHunter sneers, "She isn't a threat, we are done here." Connelly nods and opens a portal, they leave.

Maxine, tears running down her face, runs to Alec and kneels by his body. She tugs on his arm and pleads, "Please Daddy, get up."

She crawls over to Magnus, "Poppa." She screams and sobs into Magnus' chest.

She slowly gets to her feet. She looks from one father to the other. With a trembling hand she tries to open a portal and sobs when her magic won't work. She closes her eyes and tries again. A portal slowly opens and she runs through it.

.

.

.

Max closes the portal window and wipes his eyes. He looks over at Magnus, who is also wiping his eyes. Magnus glances at his office, "I need to see Alexander."

Max nods. They both stand and walk into Magnus' office. Alec is sitting in a chair, Maxine is asleep, curled up in his lap. Her head resting on his chest and her arms tight around him.

Alec looks up and sees the horror in his husband and son's eyes, "How bad is it?"

Magnus walks over and kisses him, "Real bad." Max nods as he kisses Alec's cheek.

Alec holds Maxine tighter, "And we have to put her back there."

Magnus nods, "She has to be in the timeline when we fix this." He pulls a chair close to Alec and sits down.

"Who?"

"Aldertree and Connelly."

"I thought Aldertree was dead there?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Guess not."

"Connelly? Wasn't he the warlock that went after me by the Library?"

"Yes that asshole."

Alec shakes his head, "I hate to wake her up. She hasn't stopped crying."

Max kisses Alec's cheek and leaves the room.

Magnus nods, "We'll put her in her room and take care of this."

"How are you doing?"

Magnus kisses him, "I'm never okay watching you get killed." He rests his head on Alec's arm.

"I assume they killed me first."

Magnus' cat eyes flare, "Yes and the bastard cut the love rune."

"Shit."

Magnus nods. He reaches across Maxine and covers Alec's hand with his. He relaxes as his thumb rubs across Alec's knuckles.

They sit in silence until Max walks back in, "I got it."

Magnus nods as he stands up. Alec sighs as he gently kisses Maxine's forehead, "Sweetheart, you have to wake up."

Maxine slowly opens her eyes and looks at him. She smiles, "Daddy," then she remembers and screams.

Alec holds her tight, "Shh, Maxine, we are going to get them back."

She nods as he gently puts her on her feet. She clings to him as they walk out the office. She looks at Magnus with terrified eyes, "Not Poppa, I don't want to go back there."

Magnus nods, "I know darling, but you have to be in the timeline when we prevent this from happening."

She nods as tears run down her face, "I know, but..."

Magnus hugs her, "Just keep your face pressed in Alec's chest as we walk through and we'll put you in your room."

Maxine nods, "I can do that." She stands by Alec as Max finishes syncing up his phone.

Max nods, "Time to go." He opens a portal.

Alec gives Maxine a gentle smile, "Ready?"

She swallows, "I think so, Not Daddy." She buries her face in his shirt and holds him tight.

Alec gently rubs her back, then picks her up. She buries her face in his neck and wraps her arms around his neck, as he holds her close. Magnus nods, "That's better."

They walk through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And walk into the loft. The front door is open and the bodies are gone.

Magnus glances at Max as Alec puts Maxine on her feet.

Maxine looks around as she holds Alec's hand tight, "Where are they?"

Magnus sees Alec2's blood on the rug, but can only shake his head, "Once you left, Max and I stopped watching."

They walk towards the bedrooms.

Alec pushes Maxine in back of him as he reaches for his seraph blade and turns around.

Jace2 is standing by the door, seraph blade in hand as he looks at everybody. Maxine runs to him. He lowers his blade as he holds her, "Where the hell were you?"

"I went to get help."

"By the angel, I thought...Never mind what I thought. As long as you are safe." He looks at Alec, "I assume you know what happened?"

Alec nods, "But where are they?"

Jace2 holds Maxine, "Izzy and I were texting them all day and getting no answer. I ran over here, saw them dead and Maxine gone. Izzy just left with their bodies. I came back to see if I could figure out who was responsible and saw all of you."

Magnus walks over and squeezes his arm. Jace2 gives him a weak smile. He looks at Max, "So, you're Max."

Max nods, "Hello Uncle Jace."

Jace2 nods, "Please tell me, you can fix this."

Magnus nods, "That's why we're here."

"Thank the angel. Tell me how I can help."

Alec walks over, "Go back to the Institute."

"Wait, what? No, I need to kill whoever is responsible for this."

Alec nods, "I know, but we got this."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jace."

"What about Maxine?"

She will be in her room, as she was when it happened."

"But this time Alec and Magnus will be okay?"

Max walks over and kisses Jace2's cheek, "I guarantee it."

Jace2 nods, "That's good enough for me. Maxine has trust in you, then I have trust in you." He hugs everybody and kisses Maxine's forehead, "You going to be okay?"

She nods, "Max will bring Daddy and Poppa back to me."

He smiles at her and leaves the loft.

Magnus flicks his hand at the door and it closes, "Okay, let's get this done."

Maxine eyes the rug as they walk past it. Alec kisses her forehead, "It's going to be alright, Maxine."

Tears fill her eyes as she nods, "I hope so, Not Daddy."

They walk into her bedroom. Magnus smiles and holds her head in his hands, "Close your eyes, Maxine."

She nods, "Okay." She closes them.

He gently kisses her forehead, "Blueberry, you tired?"

She giggles, "Yes Poppa."

He leads her to the bed, "Here go to sleep."

She nods as she gets into bed, her eyes still closed. Worry crosses her face, "Poppa, where's Daddy?"

Alec is already walking over. He pulls the blanket over her, "I'm right here, blueberry." He kisses her forehead, "Night."

She smiles as she lays her head on the pillow, "Good night, Daddy. Night Poppa." She relaxes into the bed and goes to sleep.

Magnus's eyes go cold, "Okay Max, it's time."

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa." He creates a portal. He and his fathers leave Maxine's room.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldertree and Connelly are dead men walking and they don't even know it.


	2. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and his fathers are on the case.

You never want to get on Max Lightwood-Bane's shit list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somebody's knocking on the door. Magnus leaves the potion he's working on and walks out his office. As he nears the door, it flies open.

Magnus recognizes Connelly, but doesn't remember having any problems with him in the past. Connelly smiles, "Hello Magnus".

Magnus glares at him and gets ready to throw a fireball, but Connelly snaps his fingers and Magnus' hands are cuffed. Magnus is slammed into the wall. Magnus' cat eyes flare, "Why are you here?"

Magnus sees Alec running out their bedroom, seraph blade in hand. Magnus tries to break free as Connelly smiles at him and flicks his hand. Alec slams into an invisible wall. Alec's eyes narrow, "Get out of our home."

Connelly smiles and opens a portal in back of Alec. Magnus screams as he sees Aldertree walk out the portal, pull out a seraph blade and walk towards Alec.

Then stop.

Magnus watches as Aldertree narrows his eyes and tries to get to Alec, but is unable to. Alec looks at Magnus, and mouths, "You?"

Magnus shakes his head as Connelly walks towards Magnus and slams into an invisible wall. He glares at Magnus, "How the fuck are you doing this?"

Max drops his invisibility glamour. He's standing by the sofa. He looks coldly at Connelly, "He isn't doing anything."

"Who the hell are you?"

Max smiles, "Somebody you don't want to fuck with."

Connelly shakes his head and turns to the door. There's another Magnus standing there, "Who the fuck are you?"

Magnus coldly laughs, "How stupid are you?"

Connelly looks from one Magnus to the other, "Why are there two of you?"

Magnus2 smiles, "It must be your lucky day."

Aldertree walks towards Maxine's bedroom, "You can't win, Bane."

Magnus smiles, "Common sense would dictate, that if there are two of me, then there would be..."

Alec walks out of Maxine's bedroom, seraph blade in hand, "..two of me." Aldertree's jaw drops as Alec cuts off his hand. Aldertree screams as he holds his wrist and drops to his knees.

Alec kicks Aldertree in the head and he's knocked out.

Connelly coldly looks at Alec, "I will kill you."

Alec smiles, "I doubt that."

Before Connelly can bring magic to his fingertips, he is hit by two fireballs. Connelly is dead.

Max drops the protective barriers from around Magnus2 and Alec2. Magnus removes the cuffs from Magnus2's wrists.

Maxine runs out her room and into Alec2's arms. Magnus2 walks over and hugs his husband and daughter.

Max smiles at Alec, "Garbage duty, Daddy?"

Alec laughs, "It's one of the services we provide."

Magnus laughs as Max walks over to Connelly, creates a portal and gets rid of the body. He does the same to Aldertree.

Magnus2 looks at Magnus, "What happened?"

Magnus glances at Maxine and shakes his head, "Not now."

Maxine stands in front of Magnus and puts her hands on her hips, "I'm fourteen years old, Not Poppa."

Magnus nods and kisses her forehead, "Yes you are my darling. But if I wanted you to have the memories, I wouldn't have taken them away."

She blinks and looks at Alec, "I know what happened, Not Daddy?"

Alec sadly nods, "You did."

"Oh." She looks at Max, "Thank you."

Magnus laughs, "We do all the work, and Max gets the thanks."

Alec nods, "Welcome to the life of a ShadowHunter. Thankless job but somebody has to do it."

Max giggles as he walks over to Alec, "Poor Daddy." He hugs his father.

Magnus shakes his head, "I'm even a second class citizen to my own son."

Maxine giggles as she walks over to Magnus, "Poor Not Poppa." She hugs him and whispers in his ear, "Thank you."

He smiles and hugs her tight, "You're welcome, my darling."

Magnus2 walks over to Magnus, "I will be paying you a visit."

Magnus nods, "I would assume so."

Magnus2 looks at his husband and looks at Magnus, "Thank you."

Alec2 nods, "Yes, thank you."

Magnus smiles, "You're welcome."

Alec smiles, "Another job well done, Max. Time to go home."

Max nods. Another round of hugs, then Max opens a portal. Max and his fathers leave.

Maxine hugs Alec and reaches for her other father. Magnus puts his arms around his husband and daughter and thanks all the deities he can think of, for blessing him with friends in other worlds.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe now I can get back to work on  **Once a Protector, Always a Protector**. Otherwise I'll finish this up.


	3. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before Magnus2 showed up.

Magnus2 pays Magnus and Max a visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is finishing his breakfast, when a portal opens by the front door. He smiles as Maxine's Poppa walks out, "Good morning, we were wondering when you were going to show up."

Magnus2 nods, "I wasn't going to, but my curiosity wouldn't let me rest until I knew what really happened."

Max smiles, "Poppa has the same problem. He's dropping off a potion in East New York but he should be back in an hour or so. I could text him and let him know you are here."

"No, I can wait."

Max giggles, "Poppa doesn't like this client and will welcome any excuse to rush home."

Magnus2 laughs, "Oh I know that feeling, then by all means, let him know."

Max giggles as he takes out his phone.

Magnus2 gestures to the bar, "May I?"

Max nods, "Yes, you are going to need a few of them."

"Then I'll make us a pitcher."

Max giggles as he gets a response from his father, "He'll be right here."

Magnus2 nods. He takes a deep breath and asks, "How much of our murders did Maxine see?"

Max takes his glass to the sink and rinses it out. He walks over to the coffee table, "I'm not sure. But she definitely saw  _your_  death. That's when she screamed, and got their attention." He sits down.

Magnus2 closes his eyes, "They killed my angel first." He laughs coldly, "Of course they did. They knew it would take all the fight out of me to see him dead."

Max says gently, "Aldertree slashed across the love rune."

Magnus2 puts the shaker down as his hands start to tremble, "And Maxine saw that?"

Max sadly nods, "I think so."

"Did they hurt her?"

Max shakes his head, "No, Aldertree didn't see her as a threat, so they left her with the bodies."

Magnus2 nods as he puts two glasses and the pitcher on a tray. He picks it up, but his hands are trembling too much. He sets it back on the bar. Max snaps his fingers and the tray is on the coffee table beside him.

Magnus2 smiles weakly at him as he walks over to the sofa and sits down, "Thanks."

Max fills two glasses and hands one to Magnus2, "You're welcome."

Magnus2 empties the glass in one gulp. Max refills it. Magnus2 nods, "I should have made two pitchers."

A portal opens and Magnus walks out. He smiles at Magnus2, "It's about time." His smile fades as he sees the horror in the other man's eyes. He looks at Max, "You couldn't wait until I got home?"

Max shrugs, "He asked and I answered." He hands the other glass to his father as Magnus walks over to the sofa.

Magnus takes the glass, "Thanks", and sits down.

Magnus2 nods, "Yes, Magnus, don't blame Max."

Magnus smiles, "I always blame Max."

Max giggles, "Yes, he does. I'm used to it." He stands, kisses Magnus' cheek and goes into the kitchen. He fills a glass with orange juice and returns to the coffee table.

Magnus2 finishes his martini, "When Aldertree came up behind Alexander, I think my heart stopped until the barrier kept him from my angel."

Magnus nods, "When Max and I watched it happened, MY heart stopped as that bastard killed him. Connelly broke your neck and poor Maxine screamed, it was too much." He finishes his martini and refills their glasses.

Magnus2 closes his eyes, "Broke my neck after breaking my heart, how poetic."

Max sniffs, "Aldertree is lucky I couldn't reach into the portal window and rip HIS heart out."

"I'm glad that Maxine got here to you."

Magnus nods, "Yes, we got Alec here, and she never left his side."

"Good. Once she was able to control her magic, I told her that in an emergency she should portal to the Institute. After you came into our lives, I showed her how to portal here."

Magnus smiles, "Max has been opening portals since he was a baby."

"Really? Maxine only started using her magic when she was three or so."

"Even as a baby, his magic was always centered around Alec."

Max smiles, "I love my Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Since the moment you two looked at each other."

Max giggles, "Pot calling the kettle, in love."

Magnus smiles as Magnus2 nods, "One look in those beautiful hazel eyes was all I needed."

Magnus2 smiles, "All the years we have lived. All the lovers we have had, who would have thought a ShadowHunter would be THE one?"

Magnus nods, "I once told Alexander, that if he asked me to destroy Staten Island, I would do it, no questions asked. He looked at me in horror and wanted to know 'why'. I laughed at him. He really has no idea what I would do for him."

Magnus2 nods, "In a heartbeat, Staten Island would be gone."

Max sniffs, "Staten Island is toast."

Magnus2 looks at Max and smiles, "I guess it must be a boy thing because Maxine isn't as badass as you."

Max giggles as Magnus nods, "Max has always been very protective of Alec."

"That's a good thing."

Magnus nods, "I guess I should be lucky he allows  _ **me**_  near my husband."

Max giggles, "Poppa, you saw Daddy first, so of course, you win."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "I appreciate that, blueberry."

Magnus2 smiles, "Ever consider adopting another child?"

Max wrinkles his nose, "Uh huh."

Magnus laughs, "I believe he was talking to me." He smiles at Magnus2, "Does that answer your question?"

Magnus2 laughs, "Yes it does. Maxine has expressed an interest in a sibling. Alexander says it's up to me, but his eyes sparkle whenever the subject comes up."

"Alec has never bought up the subject and Max is more than enough for me."

Max nods, "Exactly."

Magnus laughs, "Defender of his fathers doesn't want a sidekick?"

Max giggles, "And share the credit with him or her? Nah, I'm good Poppa."

Both Magnuses laugh.

"It's about time I walk in here and hear laughter."

Magnus stands and walks over to Alec. They kiss. Alec smiles, "We were wondering if you forgot about us."

Magnus2 smiles, "No, I owe you so much. I was just scared to find out if it was as bad as I imagined it to be."

"Was it?"

Magnus2 reaches for Max's hand, "Worse. But thank you all so much. Not just for bringing Alec and me back, but for being there for Maxine." Max holds his hand tight.

Alec smiles, "I remember the first time I walked into the loft and saw you here, it was a huge shock to see two husbands. But being a ShadowHunter is about adapting to one's surroundings. Our lives have been made better knowing your family."

Magnus2 stands. Max also stands. They hug. Magnus2 walks over to Alec and Magnus. He hugs them, "You are the real Protectors in my Alec's life."

Magnus smiles, "But you got him to this point."

Magnus2 nods, "Yes. I should get back." He opens a portal, hugs everybody once again and leaves.

Max giggles, "Poor Daddy was so confused when he first saw two Poppas."

Alec sniffs, "Laughing at me, blueberry?"

Max kisses his cheek, "Never Daddy."

Magnus smiles as he puts his arms around Alec and holds him tight, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Alec kisses him, "Not today."

Max giggles as Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "I love you."

"Good thing you told me."

Magnus smiles, "Do you love me?"

"More and more each day."

Max giggles, "I'm going to see if Aunt Izzy is busy." His fathers laugh as he kisses them 'goodbye', opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Alec smiles as he slowly pushes Magnus into the kitchen. He holds Magnus around the waist and sits him on the table. Magnus purrs as he wraps his legs around Alec and pulls him close.

Alec kisses his neck, "We have the loft to ourselves."

Magnus closes his eyes and sighs, "I have YOU to myself." He grabs Alec's head and kisses his husband.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I can get back to  **Once a Protector, Always a Protector.**

Oh, before I go, opinions on Maxine getting a sibling? Love the idea? Hate it? Brother? Sister?

As always, I love each and every one of you. xo


End file.
